


Dream#1

by Cartenio_dreaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartenio_dreaming/pseuds/Cartenio_dreaming
Summary: This is my oldest dream, so in this work ill be remembering my dreams as a method to discover the real purpose and meaning of this. This one was about 2 or 4 years ago.





	Dream#1

Is silent, everything is on black and white.  
I find myself wearing a white suit standing in front of a huge gate in the middle of nothing, it's like an empty gray world. The gate is decorated with roses.  
I look around, and I distinguish a familiar figure, without doubt I start walking towards the figure. I get closer and closer and I see....

It's an old man resting on a small freezer, he's wearing a wedding dress. I get in front of him and I ask: ''Can you give me a popsicle?''.  
He glares at me, his face looks like a raisin, his eyes are like vanishing clouds, they can't cry. Slowly he sits at the floor and opens the small freezer.  
He says: ''I have butterfly, mint, soy and cacao, which one would you like?''.  
...  
I don't respond.

He glares at me. He closes the freezer, at starts sleeping on the ground.  
Somehow i fell tired too.

...  
And i woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> uff, this is my first original work, but im glad that im able to do this.


End file.
